The present disclosure relates to a mounting bracket that can be utilized outdoors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a universal mounting bracket for mounting equipment outdoors, including an outdoor still shot camera or a video camera.
Many people who are interested in wildlife and/or tracking the movements of wild animals utilize cameras to detect the species of animals that inhabit a certain area as well as to monitor the movement of the wildlife. One way of identifying species of wildlife which inhabit an area as well as track the wildlife's movement is to utilize cameras that either takes a still shot photograph or a video when movement is detected.
Typically, these outdoor cameras are mounted to trees or posts that are permanently located within the area. However, the tree and/or post may not be in an ideal location to position a camera near a path, or other desired location, due to obstructions and/or the diameter of the tree trunk or the limbs of the tree.
Typically, the cameras are mounted utilizing a strap that retains the cameras to the post or tree. Alternatively, in the event that a mounting bracket is available for a certain camera, the mounting bracket is made specifically for that particular camera and can be quite expensive and compatible with only that certain make or model.